Por nuestro amor
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: Judy y Nick ya llevan varios meses en el departamento de policia y de pronto en Bunny Borrows han sucedido varias amenazas contra los habitantes y los huertos por culpa de alguien misterioso; asi que los agentes Hopps y Wilde viajan alla para resolver este nuevo caso ¿Y por que no decirlo? Tambien hay un zorro que no puede confesar tan facil sus sentimientos por cierta coneja.
1. Prologo

**¡Oh sí! ¡Eh vuelto a casa! No saben cuánto eh extrañado publicar y actualizar aquí. Pero no los pienso aburrir con un gran mensaje de regreso…eso va hasta el final XD. Bueno ya, sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el comienzo…**

Capitulo. 1. Prologo

Todo estaba prácticamente tranquilo y con normalidad en el departamento de policía. Garranza estaba como de costumbre comiendo donas y jugando con su aplicación de Gazelle. De repente, la puerta se abre viendo una conejita y un zorro ambos con traje de policía y que llevaban esposado a un rinoceronte. El leopardo sin poder evitarlo rio para después asomarse y ver a Judy.

-Valla, valla, veo que les fue bien ¿no?- decía al mismo tiempo que otros oficiales se llevaban al rinoceronte a las celdas

-Ja, ya lo creo, dime ¿Cuántos criminales hemos atrapado en la semana?- pregunto emocionada

-Bueno, contando a este… ¡felicidades! Ya han capturado a diez en la semana-

-¡Sí!- grito feliz al mismo tiempo que daba leves saltos y movía su nariz

-Tranquila zanahoria, deberías relajarte un poco- le dijo su compañero mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida

-Me relajare después cuando ya no quede ni un solo criminal en Zootopia, ahora, tengo que ir a investigar sobre a quien más hay que atrapar-

Y sin decir más se fue directo a su cubículo dejando a los dos depredadores ahí.

-Nunca va a cambiar- menciono Nick al mismo tiempo que se quitaba sus lentes para verla irse

-Si…pero no por nada fue la mejor estudiante en su grupo y la primera graduada-

-Si tienes razón, mejor voy a buscarla antes de que recuerde que acabamos con todo el trabajo que nos dio el jefe Bogo-

-No quisiera ser tú-

-Ni yo, pero alguien debe tenerla contralada-

Y sin más se fue al cubículo de Judy donde la vio buscando en diferentes carpetas cualquier caso nuevo. Debía admitir que eso era algo que le gustaba de ella, su gran interés de trabajar para hacer de Zootopia cada día mejor. En cambio el, francamente, se limitaba a ir con Judy y ayudarla en todo lo posible pero contrario a ella no creía que los delincuentes se acabaran y que todo fuera paz, siempre habrían varios que seguirían o llegarían nuevos, pero nunca dejaría de haber crimen.

-¡Ahhh! Ya no hay nada- se quejó ella dejando caer su cabeza en el escritorio

-¿Qué pasa, zanahorias? Creí que te alegraría que ya no hubiera crimen- le dijo con su típica sonrisa al mismo tiempo que jalaba una silla y se sentaba a su lado

-Sí, pero… siento que estoy haraganeando cuando podría estar deteniendo a alguien-

-Pues si lo que quieres es que ya no haya crimen por aquí acostúmbrate, creí que lo comprenderías coneja torpe-

Judy se limitó a sacar un suspiro de cansancio. La verdad, es que ese rinoceronte los había hecho correr mucho, casi por toda la ciudad en realidad.

-Y además estas cansada ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, saltitos?- se rio Nick –nuestro turno ya está por acabar ¿Qué tal si vamos por un café?-

-En realidad eso suena bien- responde dándose cuenta que si estaba muy cansada y todo eso

-Muy bien Judy, prepárate que ya nos vamos-

La coneja guardo todos los expedientes resueltos y se apresuró a alcanzar a su mejor amigo, el cual ya la esperaba en el lobby. Fueron a una cafetería no muy lejos de la comisaria y lo curioso es que al ser conocidos como "los primeros coneja y zorro en la policía" sin mencionar que también por descubrir y acabar con el caso de los que se volvían salvajes, algunos animales cuando los veían le preguntaban si se podían tomar selfies con ellos. Una vez que llegaron cada uno pidió su café y se quedaron ahí hablando un rato.

-¿No te parece extraño que nos pidan tomarnos fotos con ellos?- comento Judy

-Si un poco, pero por otro lado somos conocidos como "imponentes policías"-

-Mejor dejémoslo en "buenos policías", yo no me termino de acostumbrar, es decir…así es como tratarían a Gazelle si la vieran por la calle-

-Recuerda zanahoria, encontraste a sus familias es normal que te traten como celebridad-

-Ahí cometiste un error- indico Judy

-¿Cuál?-

-Que no lo descubrí solo yo, lo hicimos los dos juntos-

Sin darse cuenta, Judy dejo su mano casi rosando la de Nick y este al darse cuenta de eso la separo rápidamente con las mejillas pintadas de rojo. Miro de reojo como su mejor amiga ni siquiera se había percatado de eso. Por un lado se alegró porque no había notado su sonrojo; pero por el otro se entristeció porque no había acercado su mano a propósito como cuando iban en el teleférico. Si, era cierto…a Nick le gustaba Judy, mejor dicho, estaba enamorado de ella; el problema era que no sabía cómo darle a entender lo que causaba en el. Había hecho algunos esfuerzos en vano diciéndole que tenía un bonito color de ojos o que era lindo lo que hacía con la nariz. Pero ella nunca captaba el mensaje. El rato pasó y cada uno se fue a su casa. Por suerte para nuestra coneja favorita, había logrado encontrar un departamento más bonito, más grande y estaba a una distancia adecuada tanto de la comisaria y de la casa de Nick.

Justo entonces empezó a sonar su teléfono y al ver que era una video llamada de sus padres contesto.

-Hola mamá, hola papá-

-Hola Judy ¿Cómo te va?- hablo su mamá

-Normal, atrapando a los criminales y encerrándolos-

-Oh que bien por ti, cariño ¿verdad Stu?-

-Claro, por supuesto- decía el conejo algo apurado y nervioso como de costumbre

-Díganme ¿Cómo está todo por allá?-

-Oh excelente, muy excelente- dijo Bonnie

-Si excelente, nunca hubiera imaginado que trabajar con Gideon iba a ser mucho mejor para el negocio, las ventas han subido-

-Eso es genial, me alegra que empiecen a aceptar a los zorros- dijo más para sí misma que para sus padres

-Deberías venir un día de estos, cielo-

-Claro mamá, cuando tenga vacaciones iré a verlos los extraño mucho, amm…mañana tengo trabajo así que…-

-Oh si, si, si te dejamos dormir, descansa, adiós-

-Adiós-

Y sin decir más Judy corto la llamada. Se fue a cambiar y no tardo nada en ir a dormir, ese sí que había sido un día muy pesado y lo único que quería cerca o era un café o su cama. Sin embargo, al caer dormida tan rápidamente no logro escuchar que tenía una llamada entrante y de un número desconocido, pero el animal que estuviera del otro lado sí que era persistente pues ya tenía más 20 veces que llamaba. Hasta que finalmente las llamadas cesaron, pero cualquiera diría

" _En la mañana despertara y vera el numero e investigara quien la llamo tantas veces"_

Pues no.

Porque misteriosamente, las llamadas perdidas empezaron a disminuir, una por una la cantidad cada vez iba siendo más pequeña hasta que finalmente el buzón de llamadas perdidas quedo completamente vacío.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen review diciendo que les pareció y lo gracioso es que apenas vi "Zootopia" ayer 19 de marzo (mi cumpleaños, por cierto) y estoy publicando el fic el 20 XD es que no pude evitarlo bueno. Nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	2. Acosador

**Hola a todos y a todas. Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, me alegra que les esté gustando, sus reviews me motivaron a escribir de una vez el segundo capítulo. Vamos con el "Respondiendo reviews"**

 **LeoNurarihyon** **: Gracias, que bueno que te gusto. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Algebra12: Claro que seguiré con los demás es solo que con lo del robo de historias me fui un tiempo pero con este fic es con el que regreso a Fanfiction. Disfruta el capitulo**

 **ShadowKing1992** **: Gracias. Esa pareja es genial. ¿Cómo desaparecen tantas llamadas? Para saberlo tienes que seguir leyendo. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Magicfans** **: Créeme, esta historia durara mucho. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Lady Marina-chan** **: Que bueno que te gusto. Disfruta el capítulo.**

… **eso es todo, ya sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 1. Acosador

A la mañana siguiente, Judy y Nick llegan juntos y como siempre se detienen a saludar a Garranza.

-Buenos días, chicos-

-Buenos días- saludaron al unísono

-¿Ya escuchaste la nueva canción de Gazelle?- pregunto Nick

-¡Si y es genial!- grito muy emocionado –por cierto, será mejor que ya se vallan si no quieren tener problemas con el jefe-

-Está bien, nos vemos luego- dijo Judy

Así ambos entraron a la sala y se fueron directo a sus lugares donde Nick empezó a molestar a Judy de manera juguetona y ella le regresaba los golpes divertida y así siguieron hasta que el jefe Bogo entro. Fue dando las "tareas" a cada equipo y finalmente llegó el turno de los compañeros favoritos.

-Hoy les toca a ustedes patrullar la zona, cualquier cosa sospechosa debe ser asegurada e informada ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- dijo Judy firme

-Y…por cualquier cosa sospechosa se refiere a… ¿un niño ocultando dulces o algo así?- decía Nick con su típica sonrisa burlesca

-No te hagas el gracioso Wilde ¡Hopps!-

-¡Si, señor!- hablo firme y algo sorprendida

-Vigila a tu compañero-

-¡A la orden señor!...Vámonos ya Nick- le dijo jalándolo del brazo hasta la salida

-Pero jefe…si ella va a estar vigilándome cómo va a vigilar…-

Pero antes de que terminara la frase Judy le tapó la boca y lo saco de la habitación algo nerviosa. Al estar en el lobby lo soltó y pareciera que Nick no se iba a poder salvar del enojo de la coneja.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir todo eso al jefe Bogo? Tienes suerte de que actuara rápido y se sacara de ahí-

-Tranquilízate zanahoria, admite que fue divertido-

Judy le dio la espalda y se quedó de brazos cruzados, mientras nuestro zorro favorito esperaba con una sonrisa a que ella se dignara a contestarle, lo cual no tardaría mucho. Con tantos meses de estar trabajando con ella ya la conocía perfectamente y sabía muy bien que todo lo que había dicho allá adentro le causaba gracia. Alejo sus pensamientos cuando vio como ella volteaba a verlo nuevamente.

-De acuerdo…dio un poco de risa ¡pero solo un poco!-

A Nick le causo ternura ver como a su amiga se le subían los colores a la cara solo por aceptar que su forma de ser de vez en cuando le daba gracia. Sin duda, esa era otra de las razones por la que se había enamorado de su linda y complicada zanahoria. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y sin tardar más salieron a cumplir su trabajo.

-Ahhh- suspiro Ben -¿soy el único que piensa que esos dos hacen una pareja perfecta?-

Ambos se encontraban en el centro de Zootopia vigilando cada parte y a cada animal. En eso, Judy escucha algo y al prestar atención se dio cuenta de que a unas cuadras de ahí estaba ocurriendo un robo.

-¡Nick, hay que irnos rápido hay un robo en progreso!-

Y así ambos salieron corriendo hasta la heladería de elefantes que era donde se estaba llevando a cabo el robo. Al llegar vieron a un oso polar con un arma y tomando todo el dinero de la caja registradora. Judy salto hasta el mostrador, de ahí salto sobre el brazo del oso y finalmente le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro logrando que retrocediera un poco. Nick corrió hasta donde estaba el oso y empezó a intentar quitarle la bolsa con el dinero pero este al darse cuento azoto al zorro contra la pared, cuando Judy vio que el oso planeaba golpear a su amigo se apresuró a ponerse a la altera de Nick para devolver el golpe pero por un error fue ella quien lo recibió.

-¡Judy!- al ver ella con trabajo se levantaba

Esto enfureció al zorro y empezó a ir tras el oso, logro lastimarlo en la pierna lo cual lo ralentizo y finalmente logro dejarlo en el suelo sin poder levantarse. Tomo el dinero el cual se lo entrego de vuelta al gerente y salió corriendo para ir a ver a Judy.

-Zanahorias ¿estás bien?- le pregunto mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-Si…he recibido golpes peores, por cierto, lo hiciste bien- la oficial Hopps logro mantenerse en pie y después saco su radio –Ben, tenemos aquí a un ladrón en la heladería elefante-

 _-Muy bien no te preocupes, ya mando refuerzos-_

Sin previo aviso el oficial Wilde tomo la radio y siguió hablando

-Ben, a Judy la golpearon…-

- _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo paso?! Ahhh…no te preocupes llevare el botiquín-_ y después de eso la llamada se corto

-Te preocupas demasiado, estoy bien, créeme cuando te digo que este golpe no fue nada con lo que tuve en la academia de policías-

-Aun así, eres unas pequeña y torpe coneja, cualquier cosa te lastima- le dijo ya más tranquilo y ya como siempre

Ambos se fueron a vigilar al oso polar para que no escapara y los refuerzos no tardaron en llegar. Y después de que revisaran a la oficial y cercioraran de que no tenía ningún daño pudieron irse y dejar a los dos oficiales seguir con su trabajo. Ambos continuaron con su supervisión cuando Judy escucho un segundo asalto.

-Bueno, hoy será un día ocupado ¡vamos!-

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos empezara a correr ella distinguió un grito de auxilio.

-Oh, oh- Judy solo tenía una idea pero no parecía ser muy buena –tendremos que separarnos-

-Ah no, claro que no, vamos rápido con uno y después por el otro-

-¡Ya no hay tiempo!...tu ve a detener el robo y yo voy por el grito de auxilio-

Y sin dejar responder a su mejor amigo ella salió corriendo, a la dirección contraria a el

-¡Avísame donde nos vemos!- le grito a Nick antes de que este dejara de oírla

 **POV Nick**

- _Valla, nunca espere que saltitos me dejara por mi cuenta, pero bueno…eran dos problemas al mismo tiempo y ella tomo la mejor opción, solo espero que esta vez se las pueda arreglar sin mí-_

 **Fin POV Nick**

 **POV Normal**

Judy corría a todo lo que podía y el grito cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Finalmente llego y se sorprendió al ver la escena: una jirafa sé que parecía estar herida se encontraba en medio de la calle y según su oído también se dirigía hacia ella un autobús que no podía frenar. No perdió tiempo y salió corriendo hacia el autobús, era más que seguro que no podría levantar a la jirafa así que intentaría detener el autobús. Se subió a las lonas de los puestos y entre saltos y saltos logro aterrizar en el transporte. Agarrándose de los asientos logro ir a donde estaban los cables de los frenos…y estaba cortado. Judy intentaba todo lo que podía pero nada funcionaba fue entonces que al levantar la vista vio la solución. Poco a poco fue acelerando más y más y cuando ya casi tocaba a la jirafa…

El autobús cayó en cemento fresco, frenándolo por fin.

Bajo del transporte y con su radio volvió a llamar a Ben para que mandara una ambulancia. Se quedó con la jirafa en todo momento para que se sintiera tranquila. Cuando los médicos se la llevaron ella siguió revisando por su cuenta. Todo iba bien, no parecía haber más peligro por el momento por lo que estaba por llamar a Nick para que se encontraran. Sin embargo en ese momento sintió algo raro, intento no darle importancia pero cada vez se sentía más incómodo…sentía que la observaban. Miro a sus espaldas pero no había nada ni nadie, Nick no podía ser, él era muchas cosas pero no era un Stalker. Siguió caminando creyendo que tal vez así pasaría, pero no se iba la sensación de sentirse observada…esto ya empezaba a darle miedo. Judy siguió caminando sin destino algo durante una hora y media y la sensación de que la observaban no se iba ya estaba anocheciendo y por desgracias esto no se comparaba a lo que le habían enseñado en la academia. Pero acababa de cometer un grave error, se distrajo en sus pensamientos y alguien la empujo a dentro de un callejón oscuro y como también empezaba a llover también se estaba poniendo húmedo.

-¿Hola?- hablo con un hilo de voz

Avanzo un poco, pero aun así no podía ni ver su pata frente a su cara. Pensaba tomar su teléfono para usar la linterna pero fue cuando se dio cuenta que ya no lo tenía. De repente, algo cayó del techo del edificio: era su teléfono y su radio ahora completamente destrozados. Lo tomo en sus patas pero cuando estaba agachada alguien la empujo e intento atarla de manos y pies. Por suerte logro darle una patada y después salir corriendo directo a la comisaria.

 **En el departamento de policía**

Todos estaban reunidos en el lobby buscando alguna razón por la que la oficial Hopps no respondiera su radio ni su teléfono. Entre todos se notaba que el más preocupado era Nick el cual no paraba de caminar de un lado para el otro con una expresión de preocupación. El jefe trataba de calmar a todos pero lo que llamo su completa atención fue oír la puerta abrirse con desesperación para que después una coneja cansada, mojada y con unas leves marcas en las muñecas y tobillos.

Todos corrieron a ver como estaba aunque su querido mejor amigo no dudo en tomarla de los hombros para ver cómo estaba.

-Judy ¿Por qué no contestabas?- pregunto Benjamín

Mientras ella terminaba de recuperar el aliento por la gran corrida de sus bolsillos saco sus aparatos completamente inservibles.

-Alguien me seguía…y tal parece que tenía todo planeado- dijo mostrando sus leves marcas de cuerdas

Todos empezaron a murmurar sobre lo que le había pasado a la oficial cuando de repente el jefe llama a todos a una junta.

-Hopps…esto te concierne- y sin decir más se va seguido de los demás policías y ella solo se queda confusa junto con su compañero

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y si por casualidad no entienden algo pregúntenme y díganme ¿Qué es lo que creen que pasa? Nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	3. No te iras sola, zanahorias

**Hola a todos y a todas ¿Cómo han estado? Yo bien aquí tratando de actualizar rápido. Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus reviews que es lo que me motiva a seguir la historia y también porque así me dan a entender que les está gustando y eso me quita un peso de encima porque no sabía si la trama les iba a llamar la atención y todo eso. Y hablando de reviews vámonos directamente al "Respondiendo reviews"**

 **ShadowKing1992: Si en este fic Judy es muy importante y ya con el paso de los capítulos entenderán él porque. De nada y disfruta el capítulo.**

 **MyobiXHitachiin: Gracias. Es que ambos son tan shippeables, es más, durante la película cada vez que pasaba una escena Nicudy yo susurraba "** _ **Los shippeo chicos"**_ **. Gracias por la corrección, justo hablaba con mi amiga de eso el otro día. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **iGogoTomago67: Para saberlo hay que seguir leyendo XD. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Magicfans: Si, es algo que empecé un poco después de unirme aquí. Gracias *te devuelvo el abrazo* disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Camiliny08: No te preocupes, aquí tienes el capítulo, disfrútalo.**

 **Lady Marina-chan: Sip, así como lo lees XD. Ohh entiendo jajá. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Giully-neko17: ¿En serio? Gracias. Yo estoy viendo con mi familia si la vamos a ver porque hasta ahora solo la he visto yo porque unos compañeros me invitaron. Ya somos dos, no pude aguantar nada a publicar algo de esta excelente película. ¡Felicidades! Has acertado en mucho pero no en todo y perdón pero para dejar el suspenso no puedo decirte en que tienes razón, perdón. Disfruta el capítulo.**

… **me alegra saber que les está gustando y ahora sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 3. No te iras sola, zanahorias

Después de que Judy se hubiera secado y arreglado fue a la sala de juntas donde todos hablaban sobre lo que podría ser que les dijera el jefe. Pero cuando ella entro guardaron silencio mientras la veían avanzar. Trato de simular que no lo notaba y fue a su lugar junto a Nick. No podía dejar de preguntarse quien la había seguido y después intentar secuestrarla. Pero algo que le molestaba es que para lo único que reacciono fue para huir en vez de quedarse y enfrentar al que pretendía secuestrarla. Ella había demostrado ser de los mejores ahí y esto que acababa de pasar la dejaba como una "conejita vulnerable".

-Si sigues así al rato te dolerá la pata- escucho decir a Nick que la veía con su sonrisa burlona

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que en todo este rato no había dejado de mover su pata por el enojo. Bajo las orejas algo apenada y se limitó a recargarse en la mesa.

-No entiendo como no pude defenderme- dijo más para sí misma que para su compañero

-Una palabra, zanahorias…miedo-

-¿Qué? Claro que no. Desde que entre a la policía e incluso desde que estuve en la academia nunca tuve miedo-

-Entonces hoy por fin lo sentiste- Nick vio como Judy solo dejaba caer su frente en la mesa ante la vergüenza de haber tenido miedo –vamos, lo normal cuando algo así te pasa es tener miedo, tampoco es que te despidan por eso-

-Pero Nick, soy policía y en vez de ser la valiente oficial que eh sido me comporte como…-

-¿Una conejita asustada?-

-…si…-

Judy volvió a bajar sus orejas. Estaba decepcionada de ella misma. En ese momento sintió como alguien la abrazaba por los hombros y atraía hacia sí. Como de era de esperarse Nick era quien lo había hecho. Y la veía con una sonrisa burlona y de superioridad.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte salvado de entregar tu placa, coneja tonta-

Judy sonrió al recordar eso. Además, en todos estos meses había demostrado que merecía estar ahí. Había atrapado a tantos delincuentes, resuelto un caso del que prácticamente nadie tenía información. Un intento de secuestro y acoso no iba a desanimarla.

-Gracias, Nick - le dijo dedicándole la sonrisa de siempre

-¿Y dejar que la se encarga de hacer mi papeleo y también la que me metió en esto se valla? No lo creo, saltitos-

-Zorro astuto-

Ambos se soltaron al escuchar como el jefe estaba por entrar. El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación y el jefe tomo una carpeta medianamente llena. Después de ver unos momentos los documentos dirigió sus vista hacia los demás.

-Los llame porque están pasando cosas sospechas, pero no aquí…sino en Bunny Borrows- eso fue suficiente para que Judy abriera sus ojos como platos –la policía de allá nos han informado que alguien misterioso ha empezado a causar pánico dejando amenazas a los habitantes y sin mencionar que ya ha arruinado varios huertos. El último suceso registrado es que hizo que un conejo llamado Stu cayera en una trampa para osos-

Judy palideció al escuchar eso y claro que no pasó desapercibido para su amigo zorro aunque comprendió su estado cuando la escucho susurrar " _papa"._

-El sujeto también ha lastimado ya a varios habitantes más, y el departamento de policía de allí nos han pedido que mandemos refuerzos, quien valla tendría que quedarse ahí hasta que este asunto se dé por terminado puede tomar días, semanas, meses…quien se ofrezca para ir vaya a verme a mi oficina y los demás ya pueden irse a casa-

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida. Judy no dudo ni un segundo en ir directo a la oficina del jefe para decirle que se ofrecía a ir. Pero se sorprendió cuando su mejor amigo la tomo con cuidado de la cabeza deteniéndola.

-Alto ahí zanahorias, sé que estas preocupada por tu familia pero así no puedes ir-

-¿Por qué no? Mi papá ya fue víctima de ese sujeto, no voy a esperar a que mi mamá o mis 475 hermanos también sean atacados. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados- y decir una palabra más o dejarlo responder salió corriendo

-Vaya que tiene muchos hermanos- fue lo único que pudo decir ante tal respuesta

El jefe Bogo se encontraba en su oficina cuando escucho que alguien tocaba.

-Adelante- alzo la vista y se dio cuenta que era Judy -¿Qué sucede, Hopps?-

-Señor, me ofrezco como voluntaria para ir como apoyo a la policía de Bunny Borrows-

-Durante el aviso la vi tensa, dígame que pasa-

-El conejo que menciono que fue herido…es mi papá, no estoy tranquila sabiendo que él está herido y cualquiera de mi familia o de nuestros vecinos también pueda estarlo muy pronto…si puedo hacer algo para que estén bien…iré-

El jefe Bogo pareció pensarlo un poco y después de unos minutos finalmente contesto –de acuerdo, sales en la mañana-

Judy estaba a punto de agradecerle de no ser porque la puerta se abrió dejando ver que cierto zorro entraba aparentemente despreocupado.

-Wilde, no le he dado autorización para que entre a mi oficina-

-Sí, si jefe después, lo importante ahora… ¿en serio va a mandarla allí?-

-¿Nick, de que hablas?- le pregunto ella entre dientes

-Ya vio como llego hoy y eso que sin mi gran ayuda no se hubiera podido mejorar-

-Nick ¿Qué haces?- Judy no entendía porque su amigo decía todo eso

-Y ahora que se enteró que su papá esta así, no creo que trabaje muy bien si está preocupada-

-Wilde, ¿estas queriéndome decir que no debería enviar a Hopps?-

-Jefe ¿en serio cree que yo sería así de cruel con esta coneja que resulta ser mi mejor amiga?-

-Ay gracias a Dios- suspiro Judy aliviada

-Digo que me envié con ella-

-Espera ¿Qué?-

-¿Y exactamente por qué quieres ir?- inquirió el jefe Bogo

-¿Por qué? Jefe… ¿qué sería de esta torpe coneja sin mí?-

Nike solo agrando su sonrisa al ver como Judy hacia un puchero al mismo tiempo que volvía a mover su pata rápidamente. Si, le gustaba molestarla. Pero esa era la forma en la que le decía "Te quiero, zanahorias", que ella no lo entendiera era otra cosa.

-Está bien- dijo finalmente el jefe –ambos irán a Bunny Borrows mañana temprano y cuando lleguen irán directamente a al departamento de policía de allí ¿entendido?-

-Entendido- respondió la coneja mientras que su compañero se limitaba a asentir con las garras en los bolsillos

-Retírense-

Y dicho y hecho, ambos salieron y se fueron caminando juntos hasta el punto en que sus caminos se dividían.

-¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo?- hablo Judy

-¿Viste como estabas hoy solo por que intentaron secuestrarte? Claro eso es normal, pero pareciera que te hubieran hecho algo peor-

-¿Entonces lo hiciste por…?-

-Porque una simple razón saltitos… ¿Qué sería de tu vida sin mí?- le dijo con su sonrisa coqueta

Judy sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo y el no tardo en corresponder. Nick aprovecho ese momento para pasar sus garras por la cabeza de Judy y acariciar un poco sus orejas, de un momento a otro ella lo miro dedicándole esa sonrisa suya que tanto le gustaba y combinada con esos lindos ojos lila y violeta…enserio que tenía que tener fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse a besarla en ese mismo instante.

-Gracias, Nick-

-No hay de que, zanahorias- respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Creo que hasta aquí llegamos- ambos se detuvieron en la esquina que separaba sus casas –hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana-

Y así cada uno se fue por su camino. Cuando él estuvo seguro que Judy ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para oírlo dejo salir un suspiro de frustración.

-Otra día…otro momento…y otra vez que no te digo lo que siento…vaya ahora sí que ya hasta se me salió lo poeta-

Nick no se le declaraba a Judy por muchas razones. Cuando se conocieron él lo que hizo fue ser pesimista con ella. Ella tuvo que chantajearlo para que la ayudara. La retraso tanto que estuvo a punto de perder su placa. Se molestó con ella en esa conferencia cuando sabía perfectamente que ella había dicho eso por los nervios y por si fuera poco…eran un zorro y una coneja enemigos naturales, depredador y presa…y de diferentes especies.

-Sin mencionar que para ti solo soy tu mejor amigo- y así el llego a su "hogar" que era debajo del puente y sin tardar se hecho a dormir.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Eran las 7 am y Judy ya estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas al mismo tiempo que hablaba por teléfono con Nick. Las órdenes eran que se fueran temprano para llegar ahí antes de que "el sujeto misterioso" hiciera otra cosa.

 _-¿Ya estas lista?-_ dijo Nick por el altavoz

-Ya casi y les avise a mis padres que iría a trabajar allá y que pasaría a verlos-

 _-¿Ah los que te dieron el repelente para zorros?-_ menciono con burla e ironía

-Ellos solo se preocupaban por mí y cuando vayamos con ellos te presentare con mi familia-

- _Pero no será uno por uno ¿verdad? Me traume con eso de que tienes 275 hermanos_ -

-Jajá tranquilo, ya sé cómo hacerlo sin que sea tan tardado-

- _Está bien, confió en ti zanahorias_ -

-Listo, ya termine-

- _¿Quieres que pase por ti y así nos vamos juntos a la estación?-_

-Claro, te espero-

Así ambos dieron por terminada la llamada y Judy se fue a la sala mientras esperaba a su amigo. En eso el teléfono volvió a sonar, creyó que era Nick así que no se molestó en ver el número.

-¿Bueno?-

-…-

-¿Hola?-

-…-

-¿Nick?

-…-

-Esto no es gracioso ¿Quién es?-

-…-

Nadie contestaba y lo único que podía escuchar era una respiración medianamente acelerada. Sin esperar más dio por terminada la llamada y cuando fue al registro para ver el número se sorprendió al ver como este se eliminaba por sí solo.

-Ok, esto es raro-

Dio un brinco cuando escucho como abrían la puerta pero se tranquilizó al ver que era su amigo zorro. Si, le había dado una copia de las llaves de su casa.

-Bueno saltitos no hay tiempo que perder, vámonos-

-S…si, vamos-

Lo de la llamada había sido raro, pero no dejaría que esto la afectara como lo del acosador del otro día. Por lo tanto no veía que hubiera razón suficiente para decírselo a Nick. Así, cada uno tomo sus maletas y se fueron rumbo a la estación.

 **Mientras tanto**

Al otro lado de la línea. El sujeto gruño al ver que la coneja le había colgado. Acto seguido, empezó a escribir un mensaje rápidamente.

" _Elimina la llamada del registro"_

Unos segundos después recibió una respuesta

" _Esta hecho ¿algo más?"_

Y sin pensarlo volvió a escribir

" _Si…quiero que investigues a alguien cercano a ella y me digas quien ese llamado…Nick"_

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Perdón por la pequeña demora quería subirlo en la tarde pero uno que otro contratiempo no me dejaron. Oigan quiero felicitar a Giully-neko17 que su hipótesis es muy cercana a la realidad pero no del todo por desgracia. Gracias por sus reviews, los quiero. Espero volver a actualizar rápido. Nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	4. Yendo a Bunny Borrows

**Hola a todos y a todas. Me tarde un día más en actualizar perdón, bueno intentare darles todos los capítulos posibles porque probablemente me vaya de viaje unos días la semana que viene. Bueno, lo que ustedes quieren es leer ya el capítulo ¿no? Así que mejor me apuro y voy de una vez al "Respondiendo reviews"**

 **iGogoTomago67: Gracias, que bueno que te esté gustando. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo.**

 **MyobiXHitachiin: Ahhh, si fuera así de fácil para el zorrito casi no habría historia ¿no? Bueno, eso el "tipo de la otra línea" lo supo cuando ella dijo su nombre. Perdón, pero la costumbre no la puedo dejar de un día para otro. Disfrúta el capítulo.**

 **ShadowKing1992: ¡Exacto! Pero ahí algunas leyes naturales siguen intactas, por ejemplo la que dice que solo pueden juntarse animales de una misma especie. Si, en un principio iba a ser otro conejo pero pensé que si era su papá sería más dramático. Sí, es mi especialidad que mis historias queden cardiacas, es parte de mi toque personal. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Team White: Aww, gracias. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo.**

 **LeoNurarihyon: Gracias. Esa es la idea. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Tsukiss: No hay de que, me encanta hacer fanfics. A todos nos encanta Nick, pero no se le va a hacer muy fácil decirle a Judy lo que siente. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Yuki-Minyooki-chan: Muchas gracias. Aquí está el capítulo nuevo. Disfrútalo.**

 **Magicfans: Muchas gracias. Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **Lady Marina-chan: De que está loco, está loco. Tu tranqui, tu tranqui…espera a ver el capítulo. Disfrútalo.**

 **Giully-neko17: ¿Cómo esta una de mis seguidoras más entusiastas? Vaya, ¿tanto así te gusta mi historia? Pues gracias. De nada, la verdad cuando leía tu otro review iba diciéndole a mi hermana en que habías acertado y le dije "pero no le diré en que acertó para no dar pistas". ¿En serio? ¿90% de probabilidades? YAY espero que si hagan la secuela, definitivamente iré a verla. Disfruta el capítulo.**

… **wow 10 reviews ¡muchas gracias! ¡Los quiero tanto! Bueno, vamos rápido, sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 4. Yendo a Bunny Borrows

Ambos policías terminaban de comprar sus boletos y se fueron a esperar su tren. El oficial Wilde se encontraba sentado en una banca descansando por haberse levantado tan temprano, usualmente lo hacía en la oficina pero a falta de su escritorio lo hacía con lo que tenía. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar oír a su compañera la cual hablaba entre dientes con la nada. Abrió los ojos y la encontró algo distraída y distante. Arqueo una ceja al verla así, creyó que ya había superado lo de su intento de secuestro.

-Hopps ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?-

-¿Ah?- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos –oh lo siento Nick, estaba pensando-

-¿Y ahora que tiene tu atención? Últimamente cualquier cosa te preocupa-

-No es nada, tranquilo- le respondió antes de volver a hundirse en sus pensamientos

Nick se llevó su mano derecha al pecho a la altura de su corazón y empezó a actuar dramáticamente –ya veo, ya no confías en mí, está bien lo entiendo ya no me volveré a meter en tus asuntos- finalizo dándole la espalda a la coneja

Judy volteo a verlo y suspiro al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos. No quería decírselo para no preocuparlo…pero era su mejor amigo y tenía que confiar en él así como el confiaba en ella.

-Está bien, lo que pasa es que poco antes de que llegaras alguien…extraño me llamo, nadie contesto solo escuchaba su respiración-

Nick se giró para verla algo sorprendido. Eso sí que era algo raro.

-¿Y por qué no me lo había dicho antes?-

-Bueno porque ya exagere con varias cosas sin importancia como que alguien me seguía y que luego quisieron atraparme. Esto solo fue una llamada, si, tal vez sea de quien me siguió pero tal vez solo sea alguien que me esté haciendo una broma-

-Vaya, vaya, parece que la oficial toot toot ya está pensando más claramente, me alegro- Nick sonrió ante eso y le palpo divertido la cabeza –además, piensa en que tu "acosador" está aquí en Zootopia y que nosotros dos pronto estaremos en Bunny Borrows-

-Ahhh- suspiro –tienes razón, irme por un tiempo me hará bien y lo mejor es que vas conmigo-

Judy sintió como su compañero la abrazaba por los hombros al mismo tiempo que acariciaba un poco sus largas orejas. Por alguna razón no le molestaba que hiciera eso, le agradaba y de alguna manera la hacía sentir segura. Que irónico, una coneja se sentía segura al ser abrazada por un zorro y que este jugara con sus orejas. Judy en serio se había encariñado con Nick, no solo en todos estos meses que llevaban trabajando juntos, sino también desde que el empezó a ayudarla con el caso de los depredadores salvajes, solo que por las frustraciones que le causaba y las prisas no lo noto hasta el momento que compartieron en el teleférico. Por desgracia, tuvieron que separarse al escuchar que el tren ya había llegado.

Pero no se imaginaban que en todo este rato…Judy volvió a ser acosada, ahora, siendo vista con Nick.

 **Con los dos oficiales**

Ambos observaban el paisaje al mismo tiempo que el tren avanzaba por Tundratown. Ambos se veían maravillados al ver todo ese paisaje desde aquella perspectiva.

-Nick ¿ya había salido antes de Zootopia?-

-La verdad no saltitos, solo venía a Tundratown de vez en cuando por trabajo, pero nunca vi la necesidad de salir de la ciudad-

-Ya veo, cielos, estoy tan emocionada por volver a ver a mi familia, los extraño mucho-

-Se nota, casi nunca dejabas de hablar de ellos- dijo divertido –yo hace tiempo que no veo a mi familia, deje de hablar con mis padres cuando me convertí en un estafador por oficio-

-¿Estafador por oficio?- pregunto confundida

-Sí, cuando se volvió algo más cotidiano y normal que solo por tener dinero, creo que fue cuando tenía unos 18 años-

-Pero tienes 25 eso quiere decir que…-

-Sí, siete años sin hablar con ellos, pero tranquila coneja tonta cuando me gradué de la academia les hable para que supieran que estaba bien, desde entonces hemos estado en contacto-

-Qué bueno Nick, me alegro de que las cosas entre tú y tus padres se hayan solucionado. A mí me pasó algo parecido-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?- inquirió curioso

-Primero que nada fue con un conocido de la infancia, su nombre es Gideon Grey un zorro que cuando éramos niños me molestaba mucho-

-Eso explica porque tus padres te dieron el repelente para zorros-

-Sí, eso se debió a que una vez en una feria defendí a unos amigos a los que Gideon les había quitado sus boletos, el me empujo pero me defendí pateándolo-

-Uy, entonces si le dolió- dijo divertido –esas patas ya están registradas como armas, y lo sé porque yo mismo las registre-

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?- respondió ella riéndose

-Por supuesto, esas patadas duelen…ya lo comprobé yo mismo- se hizo el dolido pero sonrió al escuchar las risas de su mejor amiga -¿y finalmente que pasó con ese tal Gideon?-

-Ahhh bueno, después de darle esa patada el me amenazo dándome una cortada con sus garras en mi mejilla y desde entonces el me molesto aún más, diciéndome que nunca llegaría a ser policía y más cosas. Pero cuando regrese a mi casa hace unos meses vi que mis padres y él se habían hecho socios y que ya había cambiado, ahora se podría decir que somos amigos-

-Entonces no soy tu único amigo zorro ¿eh?- comento medianamente serio

-No me digas que te pusiste celoso- hablo con una sonrisa divertida

-Si como no, admítelo de una vez zanahorias…me amas-

-Claro Nick, te amo y supongo que tú a mi ¿no? Jajajaja, ay Nick siempre me haces reír-

Aunque Nick sonriera con diversión, estaba algo decepcionado por esa respuesta. Le hubiera gustado que hubiera sido en serio y no solo en broma, pero…no había prisa, ya le diría en otro momento sus sentimientos, aparte, si Judy no sentía lo mismo no quería perder la amistad que tenían. Antes de que se diera cuenta Judy ya saltaba de alegría al ver que habían llegado a la estación de Bunny Borrows. Ambos bajaron y después de ver un poco el lugar dirigió su mirada a la coneja a su lado.

-Esto quiere decir que al menos acerté en una parte a lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos ¿verdad, saltitos?-

Judy pareció no haber oído su comentario ya que al parecer estaba muy ocupada viendo el breve paisaje. Dejo pasar aquello, era de esperarse que se pusiera así al volver a su hogar, aunque si seguía así tendría que cargarla hasta la comisaria.

-Hay zanahorias…que sentimental te pones- menciono con su sonrisa picara

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Planeaba hacerlo más largo la verdad, pero decidí dejar eso para el siguiente capítulo porque le faltaba algo. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y recuerden, si no entienden algo no duden en preguntarme. Ah y mi mamá dice que no voy a poder usar la computadora hasta que entreguen las calificaciones del siguiente parcial…esperemos que se le baje el enojo pero mientras tanto…recen por mí. Nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	5. Conociendo a la familia

**Hola a todos y a todas. Así es, no es una alucinación ¡eh vuelto a actualizar YAY! Bueno, para serles sincera este capítulo quedo listo hoy en la mañana como por las 4 am pero no pude subirlo porque aún no había contestado los reviews, yo usualmente es lo que hago primero pero por alguna razón se me olvido y empecé el capítulo sin haberlos respondido, pero ahora ya están respondidos y ya lo pude publicar, espero que les guste. Vamos con el "Respondiendo reviews"**

 **Elsa: Si el misterio es algo que me sale muy bien. El acosador…lo descubrirás a su tiempo. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **S.W.A.T or Team Wild: Muchas gracias, yo opino que son una gran pareja porque son como aquella frase "Son tan diferentes pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales" se complementan mutuamente y eso sin mencionar por lo que vivieron juntos, fue suficiente para unirlos y hacerlos mejores amigos. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **ShadowKing1992: Si tenía planeado que en el capítulo anterior saliera lo esté pero decidí que era mejor dividirlo. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Magicfans: Muchas gracias. Si, ese Nick debe apurarse o si no… *spoiler* eso pasara si no lo hace. Disfruta el capitulo.**

 **iGogoTomago67: Si, son mi más reciente OTP. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **MyobiXHitachiin: Lo siento. Muy buena frase. Ya veré si lo amenazan o no. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **LeoNurarihyon: Que bueno, gracias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **MickeyWalter: Que alegría que te haya gustado, quería poner un poquito más de miel por eso dividí el capítulo anterior de este. ¡Un abrazo también para ti! Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Giully-neko17: Listo, nuevo capítulo ¿ya estas feliz? Jajá tranquila no estoy molesta pero si tuve que apurarme un poco con este capítulo. Wow, no sabes quién es el acosador y ya lo odias, bueno, quiso llevarse a Judy así que está bien. De nada, es que realmente eres mi lectora más entusiasta, de hecho, viene a mi memoria que te pareces a una de mis personajes de FNAF creo a…Lizzy. Bueno, de los 275 hermanos, una parte son niñas y el resto niños. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Yuki-Minyooki-chan: Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Camiliny08: La espera termino. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Simbalaika: Que bueno que te gusto. En mi opinión son una pareja perfecta. Disfruta el capítulo.**

… **y eso fue todo, muchas gracias a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempo para dejar review en serio se los agradezco. Entonces ya, sin más preámbulo…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 5. Conociendo a la familia

Finalmente Nick tuvo que sacar a Judy de su ensoñación y por fin se fueron rumbo a la comisaria de ahí. En el trayecto, varios animales los veían sorprendidos ya que estaban caminando juntos sin pelear ni nada -puede que la reputación que tenían los zorros ya hubiera mejorado cuando Nick se convirtió en policía, pero aun había algunos que no lo creían del todo- otros veían alegres que Judy -a quien conocían perfectamente por haber crecido ahí- fuera una de los que les ayudaría con el rufián que arruinaba sus huertos. Después de caminar por unos ocho minutos llegaron a su destino y al entrar lo primero que vieron fue que el recepcionista era una oveja; se acercaron pero al ver como este se encontraba más concentrado leyendo su periódico Judy tosió para llamar su atención.

– ¿Ah?- fue ahí cuando vio a Nick y a Judy

–Hola, oficiales Wilde y Hopps reportándose, venimos como voluntarios de la estación de policía de Zootopia.

–Esperen ¿ustedes son los que resolvieron el caso de los aulladores, verdad?- pregunto sin poder creerlo

–Sí, esos somos- respondió Nick

–Oh vaya, no puedo creer que ustedes nos ayuden para atrapar a este sujeto, yo los admiro por lograr hacer todo eso y por lograr ser policías a pesar de que muchos no creyeron en ustedes.

–Gracias y con gusto ayudaremos a cuidar este lugar donde nací y crecí- aclaro Judy con una sonrisa

–Bueno, el jefe John salió hace poco, pueden volver en unas tres horas el ya habrá vuelto y les dirá lo que deben hacer.

–Está bien, gracias no vemos luego…-

–Peter…me llamo Peter.

–Bueno, nos vemos luego, Pet- hablo Nick

Así, ambos salieron y Judy lo convenció de que era mejor ir a ver a sus papás y quedarse en su casa. Durante el camino Judy no paraba de contarle varias cosas grandiosas que le habían pasado ahí como la obra de teatro donde dijo a los cuatro vientos que quería ser policía; Nick la escuchaba atentamente con una sonrisa y soltando risas de vez en cuando, esa emoción con la que contaba las cosas era otra de las mil cosas que le gustaba de Judy. No tardaron en llegar a la granja de la familia Hopps y tuvo que admitir que era un lindo lugar…y se le hacía agua la boca al ver tantas moras.

–Ahhh– suspiro –extrañe tanto mi casa, gracias por venir conmigo Nick, será genial que conozcas Bunny Borrows…pero que pena que sea por esta razón.

–No te preocupes zanahorias, te ayudare a terminar esto rápido y así voy a poder conocerlo sin problemas, aunque tengo que decirte algo muy serio…también quiero comer ya esas moras.

–Comerás tan pronto te presente con mi familia y…espera ¿Dónde deje mi bolígrafo de zanahoria? ¿No lo has visto? Lo tenía en la bolsa delantera de mi maleta

–Lo siento saltitos pero no lo eh visto.

–Está bien, creo que…se cayó en el camino, quédate aquí no tardo.

Nick vio como Judy regreso por dónde venían en busca de su bolígrafo, pero poco después de haberla perdido de vista escucho algunos gritos y risas no muy lejos de donde estaba. No tardaron en hacerse presentes unos diez conejitos que jugaban entre si persiguiéndose y con una pelota; en un momento al que parecía ser el más pequeño se le escapo la pelota y al correr tras ella se topó con Nick. Temía que el niño empezara a gritar o a llorar pero contrario a todo el solo se quedó ahí viéndolo…como si lo analizara. Sus hermanos fueron a buscarlo al ver que empezaba a tardar mucho, pero estos al ver al zorro bajaron sus orejas al sentirse intimidados.

– ¡Ya lo encontré! Se había caído como a unos 50 metros nada más– anuncio Judy quien rápidamente obtuvo la atención de los conejitos

– ¡Judy! – gritaron al unísono

No tardaron nada en tirársele encima y abrazarla. Judy reía al ver que sus hermanitos la habían extrañado, los abrazo a todos juntos y por un momento se había olvidado de que Nick se encontraba a solo unos pasos de distancia. No fue hasta que su hermanito hizo una pregunta que hizo reaccionar a todos.

– ¿Quién es él?

Los otros nueve se escondieron detrás de su hermana policía mientras esta tomaba al menor y lo cargaba.

–Tranquilos chicos él es Nick, es mi mejor amigo

Su hermana se acercó al zorro y al ver como este la abrazaba por los hombros y palpaba levemente la cabeza de su hermanito ya no se sintieron tan intimidados. Acto seguido, se fueron a su casa y en menos de lo que ambos policías esperaban, un sinfín de conejos salieron para recibir a Judy. La abrazaban, le decían que la querían y le hacían un montón de preguntas sobre su trabajo y de Zootopia, incluso algunos se armaron de valor y empezaron a preguntarle a Nick quien era como había conocido a su hermana. Pero antes de que cualquiera de los pudiera responder a alguna pregunta un conejo más salió a recibir a Judy: era Bonnie.

– ¡Mamá! – y sin poder evitarlo Judy se hizo espacio entre sus hermanos y corrió a abrazar a su madre

–Judy, que alegría que hayas venido.

–Sí, me entere que papá estaba mal ¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien?

–Bueno de seguro ya sabes que hay alguien que nos está amenazando y destruyendo todo, por desgracia tu padre fue una de sus víctimas cuando metió la pata en una trampa para osos que estaba ocultas con unas hojas, pero gracias a Dios no es nada grave solo que por un tiempo tendrá que estar en silla de ruedas.

–Al menos no fue tan grave, pero no te preocupes mamá me encargare de atrapar a ese tipo.

Fue entonces que Bonnie se dio cuenta de la presencia de Nick, tosió levemente para que su hija entendiera que le debía una pequeña explicación. Cuando Judy capto el mensaje tomo a Nick de la mano y lo llevo hasta donde estaba su madre -obviamente no se dio cuenta del sonrojo que había provocado en su amigo ante tal acción-.

–Mamá…hermanos y hermanas, él es Nick mi mejor amigo y mi compañero en la policía.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Perdonen la tardanza pero la tarea durante las vacaciones y ahora que regrese a clases, sin contar que por haber reprobado algunas materias mi papá me quito mi IPod y mi teléfono…es muy triste, dice que me los devolvería prácticamente cuando pase a tercer semestre. Bueno, tratare de actualizar lo más que pueda pero si no lo logro ya saben por qué. Nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


End file.
